<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One reason to spare earth by TardisGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412424">One reason to spare earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisGhost/pseuds/TardisGhost'>TardisGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, they are up to something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisGhost/pseuds/TardisGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor and the Master start vanishing together all the time, Amy and Roka start to get suspicious. The secret they find out might not be what they had expected... at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor &amp; The Master (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One reason to spare earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a small bonus chapter in my other story, Revery of Silence. It actually has almost nothing to do with the story itself, though, so I decided to release it on its own. This was just a funny thought that absolutely had to be turned into a story. *giggles*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a usual day in the TARDIS - as usual as they get at least - and the Doctor had taken a bit of time off to repair a few parts on his console. Roka had been eager to help and had promptly turned into a pair of feet that were now sticking out from below the terminal, while the Doctor called out instructions and reached down tools from time to time, while fixing another part nearby.</p><p>"So..." Amy leaned against the banister, next to the Master, who had sat down in one of the jump seats to read some book. "Not eager to help with the repairs? You could manipulate quite a lot."</p><p>"Nah. That one's unskilled enough to botch everything on his own. And humans..." He shrugged, not looking up from the pages. "I never let her lay hands on the TARDIS, that's for sure."</p><p>"You should have," the Doctor called out. "She was a great help back then. Kinda miss having my own janitor."</p><p>"At least we wouldn't be stuck being bored, if you had one," Amy sighed. "Where are we right now?"</p><p>The Doctor's head appeared, tousled and a bit dirty. "Uh, should be... 2018, London. Want to go out a bit?"</p><p>"Yeah, better than staying in here. And I can try out one of those Smart Phones I got the last time. I heard they are some kind of pocket computer."</p><p>On their last trip they had been gifted a bunch of those as a thanks, because they had gotten rid of an infestation of the equivalent of alien cockroaches when they had been visited a random local store. So everyone of them now had one, even though Amy had found out they were quite useless without internet connection.</p><p>Next to her the Master closed his book and rose to his feet, yawning and stretching and throwing a glance at Roka's feet. "Good idea. I'll take stroll too."</p><p>"Just try and... don't kill anyone, okay?" the Doctor pleaded with big eyes.</p><p>"Better, Doctor... way better. I'll get some garish pink dress for you. Fitting for your girly whining."</p><p>"Oi! At least I'm not sulking like a toddler all the time!"</p><p>Amy let out an exasperated sigh and left them, not willing to endure that bickering today. When she returned, all repairs seemed to be done. The Doctor and Roka sat together in the library, reading, and the Master still hadn't returned, making Amy wonder - and maybe hope a little - if he really was out to get a dress for the other Time Lord.</p><p>Hours and hours went by, before he finally returned, his eyes fixated on the display of one of the smart phones. He only mumbled some vague 'hello' when he recognized the others, then slumped down on a reading pillow, still completely captured by his new toy.</p><p>The next day they argued where to go next. Roka wanted to visit the sea, the Doctor suggested an asteroid belt and Amy wanted to try out alien food somewhere. Since the Master had been the only one to keep out of the argument, they all stared at him now, as if awaiting the decision to come from him.</p><p>"If I get to decide..." He scratched his beard and pretended to ponder. "Earth. Somewhere from 2018 or 19 or so... I don't care about where, as long as it's a city."</p><p>They all blinked perplex at him, but since they couldn't decide on anything they decided to pick Roka's choice and visit an area that was near the sea and also close to a city. The group split, leaving the Master wandering on his own. It seemed as if he wasn't doing any harm, judging from his uneventful last solo-trip.</p><p>Again, he returned last, and again he demanded to visit earth the next day. And the next. And each time they weren't able to decide where to go.</p><p>"Alright, Master," the Doctor eventually snapped, fists stemmed into his sides. "What in the name of the Vortex are you planning with earth?"</p><p>Surprisingly enough for everyone he looked sincerely shocked about this accusation and was at a loss for word for a few seconds, before his eyebrows knitted together. "I enjoy being there. That's all." He shrugged. "I see now why you like that dumps... lovely planet so much, Doctor. It's really nice there and all that. Can we go now?"</p><p>They did. Even though only to pretend they wouldn't be interested in the whole ordeal anymore. Of course the Doctor had other plans though and left the girls on their own, while he went stalking on the Master for a bit.</p><p>This evening Amy and Roka had to wait for a very long time for the two Time Lords to return. And when they did, neither responded to any questions, except for vague answers that didn't answer anything at all.</p><p>Even worse was, that they now visited earth each day. Always inside the same time range, but different countries. Exclusively cities though.</p><p>Almost a week of this went by when Amy nudged Roka one day, while they were eating ice cream and strolling through a summerly park. "You think the two... you know..."</p><p>"Know what?" Roka had no idea what Amy might mean.</p><p>"Eh, I don't know. It seems so unlikely, but... they are out on their own rather often at the moment. And they seem to be... quite happy together."</p><p>Now that Roka thought about it, there was a certain truth to these words. It was, of course, nice that they weren't fighting so much anymore, but it was weird nonetheless.</p><p>"And then the whole <em>'Last of the Time Lords'</em> thing," Amy continued. "I mean, they are the same species after all. And remember when the Master said he likes gingers? And the Doctor always complains about never regenerating into one, and then there's..."</p><p>Roka stopped dead in her tracks, turning to her companion with a dumbfounded look. "Wait... are you suggesting the two..."</p><p>"...date? Yes... yes I do." She smiled widely. "Come on, this whole hunting each other through time and space for centuries and never killing each other, even if they have the absolute best opportunities? I bet they just... like each other, and never were brave enough to admit it."</p><p>"I... really don't know. The thought alone is weird. I can't really imagine it."</p><p>"So?" A mischievous glint sprang to her eyes. "And why do they always look so content, when they come back?"</p><p>"Oh please, Amy! I really don't want to imagine any of that!" Roka groaned and pinched her eyes together to get the thought out of her head.</p><p>The other woman chuckled and grabbed Roka's arm. "Let's find out tomorrow. I bet they'll come here again."</p><p>"Noooo! No, no and so much no! If it's anything the like I absolutely don't want to run into them!"</p><p>But Amy proved to be relentless in her endeavors, dragging the unwilling Roka with her the next day, after the Time Lords had vanished to who knows where again. Only this time the women had stayed nearby, following with a good distance, but never losing them out of sight.</p><p>And this sight was very peculiar indeed.</p><p>Both of them were equipped with their newly gained smart phones, and apparently also a powerbank, judging by the cables that stuck out of their pockets. Their eyes were constantly glued to their screens, making people evade them oftentimes with an eye-roll or some - not so friendly - comment. Here and there the two stopped for a while, sometimes pointing at each others screens, sometimes laughing about something, other times looking disappointed.</p><p>They did this the whole day, only stopping here and there to get some snack or drink - mostly due to the Master hypnotizing someone behind the Doctor's back. Nothing else happened though. Also not during the next two days. When the Time Lords returned this time, they found Amy and Roka leaning with folded arms against the blue box and both hastily let their smart phones vanish.</p><p>"Something wrong?" the Doctor asked with an innocent smile.</p><p>"You could say that," Amy begun, nodding to his pocket in which the device had vanished. "Not that I mind you two having some fun together, but what the heck is so important and time consuming that we can't have adventures anymore?!"</p><p>"Nothing!" he exclaimed, throwing a help seeking glance at the Master.</p><p>"And none of your damn business," he grunted. "If you're bored, go home."</p><p>Roka shook her head and glinted mischievously. "Then she will probably continue to assume you two became a couple."</p><p>"What?!" the Master shrieked. "Why the everlasting hell would you-"</p><p>"And she thinks you do... you know... have fun. Privately," Roka continued nonchalantly, enjoying the two dropping faces and the shocked and disgusted looks the two shared.</p><p>The Doctor raised both hands in defense. "Noooo! Nothing not even close to the like!"</p><p>"Never ever!" the Master spat out and wanted to tear out his smart phone, only to find that Roka had already pick pocketed it from him. "Oi, you imp! Give that back!"</p><p>"Noooope!" She evaded his grip and dug into his apps. "What the heck are you installing there?"</p><p>"What is it?!" Amy demanded to know.</p><p>"Eh, something about Teletubbies... But I think..." She evaded him once more and stuck out her tongue. "I found the culprit." With that she threw the phone to Amy, the same moment the Master finally manage to catch her, his arm around her throat and squeezing way too hard, while his eyes were now fixated on the other woman.</p><p>"You're choking me," Roka croaked out, tugging at his arm.</p><p>He let go immediately, but the short time had be enough to elicit a loud laugh from Amy. "Oh my gosh! You two can't be serious!"</p><p>"Oi! Don't laugh!" the Doctor whined. "It's a fun game! You have to catch all those little, funny creatures! Polekmore or something like that."</p><p>"They're called Pokémon, Doctor," the Master grumbled, glaring daggers at Amy. "And he is totally obsessed with catching every single Psyduck on the planet. We have to stop every single time one-"</p><p>"You have to talk! You want all the ghosty things all the time! And don't forget how long we were looking for that Meowth!"</p><p>Meanwhile Roka had stepped next to Amy, observing the Pokémon GO screen that showed countless critters he had caught during the last days.</p><p>"I still can't believe it," Amy muttered dumbfounded.</p><p>"Well... but I guess we could agree that there is some serious <em>bromance</em> going on at least," Roka teased, throwing a look at the disgusted Master, who now took several steps away from the equally displeased looking Doctor.</p><p>And this was the end of the story. Almost.</p><p>From there on they went on adventures again. But each time they visited earth, the two Time Lords vanished from time to time. Never again together, but long enough to raise suspicions. Roka and Amy only grinned at each other then, but let the two have their fun.</p><p>"Well..." Amy remarked one day. "At least the Master now has at least one reason to spare earth."</p><p>"Mhm... No. I think he's developing a Pokémon Universe already. I sneaked into his room recently to steal some chocolate, and the stuff on his monitor clearly was code for connecting to intergalactic servers."</p><p>"No way!"</p><p>"Oi! It was <em>you</em> stealing my chocolate! That was the last bar from Grokjarik!" the Master protested, obviously having overheard the conversation. "And it's absolutely none of your business what I program!"</p><p>"Can I design new Pokémon?" Roka asked. "I'd have some cool ideas."</p><p>The Master threw some careful glances around, then an impish grin stretched his lips. "But don't tell the Doctor about it! He's not going to get a single penny from my profits!" He waited until Amy had sauntered off to get something to drink for them, before he added. "And when the whole universe is addicted to the game... I'm going to implement some mind control into the code."</p><p>Roka let out a sigh. "Of course you will." But then she gave him a conspiratorial glance. "Can I get a version without when it's done?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>